


how we live now

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: the party in Red Hook





	

When they get to the party, Lukas parks his bike against the house, and grabs Philip by the shirt, pulling his helmet off. Philip wipes the hair out of his eyes, making a face.

“I could have done that.” Philip says, arching his brows. Lukas grins.

“But it’s so much fun to mess up your hair.”

“You love my hair.”

“When did I say that?”

“You don’t have to say it.”

“Then how do you know?” Lukas counters, setting his own helmet on the bike’s seat.

“Because you always run your fingers through it when we-“ Lukas places a hand over Philip’s mouth, nose crinkling.

“Fine. Whatever.” Lukas says. Philip tilts his head, giving him a wide grin.

“Embarrassed, Waldenbeck?”

Lukas narrows his eyes, grabs Philip by the shirt, and pulls him against him. He tilts Philip’s chin up with a finger, noses touching.

“No.” He says. He kisses him, lips parting against Philip’s. Philip is about to deepen the kiss when Lukas lets go of him, and steps back. Philip lets out a disappointed noise, to which Lukas only laughs. He holds out a hand, and Philip takes it, looking down at their twined fingers.

“You don’t have to do this.” Philip says.

“I want to.”

“You sure?”

“Come on.” Lukas says, tugging Philip, walking backwards toward the house. Philip’s lips curl up in a small smile, and lets Lukas tug him.

When they reach the door, Lukas looks down at their hands, a nervous look on his face.

It’s different, though. He’s nervous, but there isn’t any shame in it. There’s just plain nervousness, and even a little excitement.

Lukas uses his other hand to push the door open, and heads inside into the party. Music thuds around them, and people mingle throughout the entryway. Lukas pulls Philip through the crowd, and lets go of his hand to get him a drink.

They both get lots of ‘hello’s’ and ‘what’s up’s’, paired with smiles.

They both chug their drinks immediately, setting them on some random counter. Lukas grabs onto Philip again, and pulls him into the crowd of people dancing.

“You can’t dance, Lukas!” Philip yells, leaning in to speak in Lukas’ ear. Lukas pulls back, feigning offense.

“Neither can you!” He replies.

Lukas grabs Philip’s hands, and tries to spin him, which only leads to Philip stepping on someone’s toes. Lukas laughs, and Philip steps on his toes, which only makes Lukas laugh harder.

“You’re an asshole!” Philip says, resisting the urge to smile. It’s almost impossible, with the way Lukas is looking at him. He’s smiling big and wide, and he’s tugging Philip around in a way that could be considered dancing, and Philip can’t help but feel light and happy and free.

“Where’s my kiss?” Philip asks, arching his brows. Lukas licks his lips, looking at Philip endearingly.

“What kiss?”

“The one I was promised.”

“Oh? I don’t recall.”

“I remember. You were acting like an idiot-“

“I was not!”

“You were. And you-“

Lukas bends down, pressing his lips to Philip’s, cutting him off. Philip goes still for a moment, before winding his arms around Lukas’ neck, kissing him back. It’s messy and a bit chaotic, and it sends a shiver right down to Philip’s toes.

Lukas kisses him fiercely, but too quickly he pulls away. Philip is expecting some look of regret, but that’s the opposite of what he gets.

“I’m going to kiss you all the time. In front of everyone.” Lukas says, bending down to speak in his ear, lips brushing his earlobe. Philip smiles, reaching up to flick the hair off Lukas’ forehead.

“Oh yeah?”

Lukas presses a quick kiss to Philip’s lips, and pulls back, smiling.

“Yeah.”

“I think I’m okay with that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lukas places his hands on Philip’s cheeks, and gets a mischievous grin on his face. Philip knows Lukas well enough to be suspicious.

“What are you-“

Lukas leans in, and presses kisses all over his face. Some on his nose, his forehead, his cheeks. Philip squirms away, laughing so hard his stomach aches. He swats Lukas away from him, which only results in Lucas giggling.

They spend the next few hours alternating between kissing on the dance floor, tugging each other to dark corners, and sipping on horribly made drinks.

And it’s fun. It’s so, so much fun.

Things are different now. Now that everyone knows what happened, with Ryan and Philip’s mother and the whole entire thing, people talk to him. His best friend is Lukas, but he has friends. People to talk to in class, people to sit with at lunch, besides just Lukas. 

Things are good. They’ve never been this good before, not for Philip.

That’s not to say everything is perfect. Some nights, he and Lukas end up on the phone at 2 am, convincing the other that their nightmares are just that. His mother is still dead.

But he has Lukas, who kisses him, outside, in public, in front of everyone. And he has Gabe and Helen, who take care of him; it’s the first time he’s gotten to be a kid.

He has a life. A good one. And he’s happy.

Sometimes, deliriously so.

That’s all he could ask for, really.


End file.
